


Never Break the Chain【授权翻译】

by oliviaireth



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, 曼督斯越狱文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviaireth/pseuds/oliviaireth
Summary: Fëanor 发现了从曼督斯越狱的方法，然后事态升级了。This is the authorized translation of Never Break the Chain by Drag0nst0rm.
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë & Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë
Kudos: 11





	Never Break the Chain【授权翻译】

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never Break the Chain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782292) by [Drag0nst0rm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nst0rm/pseuds/Drag0nst0rm). 



曼督斯殿堂似乎是没有尽头的。

Feanor 用了 “似乎” 是因为这里的墙壁永远都在移动，在这种情况下无法进行任何准确的测量。

那些墙是朦胧的灰色，而且经常会消散成大片浓雾，在洞室中翻滚，直到再次凝固为结构完全不同的新墙。

这是一个令 Feanor 感到挫败的无解迷宫，当他第一次看到殿堂内的另一个 fea 时，周围的墙刚好开始消失重组。等新的墙壁再次出现时，另一个灵魂已经不见了，只有 Mandos 知道他和 Feanor 之间隔了几道转弯。

同样的事情连续发生了两次 —— 对于巧合来说未免太多了。看来 Mandos 更想让他与世隔绝，他大概认为这能督促自我反省。

有次 Feanor 离他的一位追随者只有一步之遥，但就在两人冲向对方时，一堵墙横亘在了他们中间。当时他唯一反省的就是打 Mandos 一拳的心愿。

他转过一个拐角，然后撞上了一个身高到他腰部的人。

他往下看去。一个小女孩正睁着大眼睛抬头看他，然后她突然大哭起来，双臂一下子环住了他的腰。

墙壁已经开始消失了。虽然 Feanor 没有女儿，但他确实有一群孩子。他本能地蹲下抱住小姑娘，希望能在两人被分开之前尽量安慰她。

“没事了，” 他的语速有些快，而且没有自己想要的那么温柔。“会没事的。”

迷雾在四周翻腾，但在靠近他们时好像又开始犹豫。细长的云絮伸出又缩回，似乎有些困惑。

他意识到，这雾也许不知道他们两个该从何处分开。

墙壁又一次在他们周围出现，但他们仍在一起。

小女孩抽了抽鼻子。“发生什么事了？”

“这里的墙有时会移动，” 他告诉她。“就像…… 一个拼图。”

她一脸惊恐地低头看。“地面不会动吧？冰原上的就会动，它动了，然后我掉了下去，然后好冷，然后我就喘不过气……”

“没事的，” 他安慰她。“你很安全，这里的地板不会动。”

虽说她不需要呼吸，但还是她抽泣了一下。“那就好。”

“你为什么会在冰原上？” 他问道。

她耸了耸肩。“我们本来要坐船的，但是后来 Atya 说不能坐了，所以我们只能走。” 她的鼻翼皱了皱。“那里好冷。”

Nolofinwe 没有夹着尾巴逃回提里安。Nolofinwe 带着他的子民走上了冰峡。

Feanor 要杀了他。

小女孩又吸了下鼻子。“我想妈妈，” 她说。“她在哪里？”

“我不知道。” Feanor 不知道女孩的母亲是否还活着，但这么说似乎一点帮助也没有。“不如我们一起去找她吧？”

“好吧。” 她放开了手。

他赶紧又伸出自己的来。“拉紧我的手，好吗？”

她信任地牵住了他，“这样我就不会走丢了了吗？”

Feanor 怀疑地看了一眼逼近的墙面，“没错。”

他们遇到下一个灵魂时，Feanor 把那个女孩 —— 她叫 Lariel —— 抱了起来，然后拔腿就跑。在周围再一次化为迷雾时，他才刚刚抓住那个士兵的手腕。

那是他的一名部下，看到他似乎很开心但有些疑惑。“殿下？”

“这是呆在一起的唯一办法，” Feanor 解释道。

“而且孤身一人很可怕，” Lariel 在他怀里严肃地说。“但现在没事了，我们找到你了。你想拉着我的手吗？”

找到 Fingolfin 时，已经有一列 fea 手拉手跟着他们了。队列绕过转角，穿过路口，但他们一直在一起。

Fingolfin 愣在原地，“你。”

“我，” Feanor 回答道，然后直接拉住了他半兄弟的手。

Fingolfin 当即就想挣脱，大概是为了坚持原则。“你要干什么？”

“想在这里呆在一起只能这样，” Feanor 说。“相信我，我跟你一样不喜欢。”

Fingolfin 停止了挣扎，然后好像第一次察觉到那一长列的灵魂。他的嘴巴张开又合上。“拉着你的手骂你会感觉很奇怪的。”

“其实我也挺想骂你的，所以咱们只能凑合了。等下一次能重组队伍的时候你可以去拉别人。我记得 Aredhel 大概在往后十列的地方，她见到你会很高兴的。”

“Aredhel？” Fingolfin 的表情由于恐惧和思念显得有些扭曲，他立刻伸长脖子，想看她一眼。“我们没听到消息时都很担心…… 那 Turgon 也……”

“Aredhel 说，她来这里时 Turgon 和 Idril 都很好，” Feanor 汇报说。“我们还没见过其他来自 Turgon 城市的人，所以她有最新的消息。” 他认为还是应该由她自己告诉 Fingolfin 他又荣升祖父了。“说到消息，我的儿子们怎么样了？”

Fingolfin 的嘴角抽搐了一下。 “我不知道。” 他说到了最近的一次战斗，但完全没提自己的死亡。“但要是你还没找到他们……”

“那也说明不了什么，” Feanor 有些严厉地打断了他。“我们到现在也没找到 Atar。”

Fingolfin 有些失望，“哦。” 他低头看着他们拉在一起的手，“我还是习惯不了这样。”

“拥抱也可以。”

“还是拉手吧。”

等他们终于找到 Finwe 时，Fingolfin 正夹在 Aredhel 和 Feanor 中间。

一看到他，Feanor 就冲上去用一只胳膊将他抱住。

“Feanaro，” Finwe 吸了口气，眨了眨眼，然后看到了后面的景象。“Nolofinwe？还有 Irisse？”

“我发现了让大家不会走散的秘密，” Feanor 对他解释。“然后事态升级了。”

鉴于目前他们后面有一支军队大小的队伍，“升级” 听起来绝对是准确的形容。

当 Mandos 的声音在殿堂里回响，宣布 Fingolfin 将因他的英勇行为获得释放时，他们已经找到了 Fingolfin 所有的孩子和 Feanor 的六个。

墙上慢慢出现了一道小门，金色的光从外面倾泻进来。

队伍突然停下了。

Feanor 看了看他的弟弟，“那就世界末日见了，” 他的嘴角上扬，几乎像在微笑一样。

但 Fingolfin 皱起了眉。“他们不知道该从哪里分开我们，” 他慢慢地说。“所以为什么出口会不一样呢？”

也许他们应该停下，仔细想想这样做的后果。但 Feanor 只考虑了一小会儿，因为他们没有多少时间。

以前有灵魂被释放时，他们会小心翼翼地做一系列复杂动作来保证队列不会中断。但现在，Fingolfin 抓紧了 Aredhel 和 Fingon 的手，然后开始领着整个队伍向前走，就像一群没有排列整齐的大雁。

Finwe 放开了他拉着 Feanor 的手。“你们走吧，” 他说。“维拉们……”

“维拉们得自己想办法了，” Feanor 说，然后拉着 Finwe 和一个非常吃惊的 Maedhros 继续往前走。

因为 Fingolfin 在队伍前方，他第一个走出了门，队伍左翼快速地跟着他，而右翼在他身后慢慢蜿蜒。大多数人可能都不知道他们要去哪儿，只是在跟着人群走而已。

Feanor 出去的时候，金色的温暖光芒洒遍了他全身。

“阳光”，他猜道。他一直想知道这是什么感觉。

Finarfin 站在越来越庞大的人群面前，吃惊得合不上嘴。

“他们让我等 Fingolfin，” 他有些无力地说。

“我在这里，” Fingolfin 愉快地对他说。“但事情有些一发不可收拾，然后，呃……” 他回头望了一眼看不到尽头的队伍。“我猜大家决定一起跟来了。”


End file.
